


Not Quite Expected (but so completely welcome)

by ATongueTiedWriter



Series: Skimmons Drabbles [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Halloween, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATongueTiedWriter/pseuds/ATongueTiedWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye really, really hates horror movies. But watching with Jemma might not be so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Expected (but so completely welcome)

Skye tried not to flinch as another thing popped out of nowhere. She burrowed deeper into her covers, subtlety pulling them closer to her eyes as the characters on screen began to run for their lives. 

When Jemma had said the words 'movie marathon' earlier, Skye had imagined a night of Harry Potter or Disney or even nature documentaries. So imagine her surprise when Jemma pulled out all six of the Resident Evil movies, followed by Saw movies with a gleam in her eye that Skye only ever saw when science was involved. Skye had agreed, doing her best to appear nonchalant even if her insides felt like they'd been over run by butterflies. Because Skye wasn't scared. She was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. She faced monsters and aliens and super powered weirdos every day. She didn't get scared!

Only she really, really did and when another creature popped onto the screen again during the third Resident movie Skye couldn't contain her yelp of surprise. She dove into Jemma's lap and buried her face in the other girls neck. The other girl gave a yelp of her own as the popcorn spilled out of her lap and onto the ground before before laughing softly, pulling Skye closer to her. 

"You know, I would have never thought you to be the type to be afraid of these kinds of movies." Skye could hear the smile in Jemma's voice, a hand stroking her back softly.

"Yeah, well, when you mentioned having a movie marathon this isn't exactly what I had in mind." Skye grumbled. The characters on the tv began to scream again and Skye pressed closer into Jemma's neck.

"Let me guess, you were expecting Harry Potter?"

"Maybe..."

Jemma hummed beside her. "Yes, well, I wouldn't have had a reason to hold you like this if we watched that now would I?"

Skye looked up in surprise to find Jemma looking down at her. Their faces were so close their noses brushed against each other's and Skye could feel Jemmas breath hitch against her skin. Skye smiled, moving to close the distance between them.

"I'm sure we could have arranged something."

The movie went unnoticed for the rest of the night.


End file.
